Cherry and Smoke
by ArtemisAndThaliaRock
Summary: When the fate of the world is being decided by one man; a man, who everybody sees as their Leader, their Savior. What will happen, when said man did not plan everything out for once, and his plans went wrong? When his pawns turned to his enemy, becoming his most loyal servants. In a world such as this, the Dark will fight, and the Dark will win.
1. A Chance Encounter

{-\\_°_°_°_/-}

 **Chapter 1:**

 _ **A Chance Encounter**_

 _'_ _toughts_ _'_

"speech"

 _:-:parseltongue_ _:-:_

 _ **A/N: The world of Harry Potter solely belongs to J.K. Rowling, Jack Thorne, Bloomsbury, Scholastic Press and Warner Bros. Pictures.**_

 **Obviously, this is an AU, so there _will_ be minor to major changes to the original story line. The main characters will have certain powers, as well as different personalities. There will be OC's, and some characters will be portrayed differently then in the original. This fanfiction will be rather dark and will focus on the negative aspects of life, as well as the positive. There will be mentions of rape, abuse and selfharm and will show the effects this can have on children. The story will be rated M exactly for the reasons mentioned.**

 **I really hope you will like my fanfiction, as it is my first attempt at writing a story and I'll make sure to put a lot of effort into it. Please forgive me for any grammar mistakes, as English is not my native language and I don't have a Beta Reader.**

 _Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging, Surrey – London_

 _06/22/1990, 02:38 pm_

A small yet lean boy by the name of Hadrian was running along the deserted street, the blistering heat of the midday sun having forced the local residents inside their homes. Quite a few windows were opened, the owners hoping for a stray breeze to fly in and cool the room for a few seconds. The boy was running from his cousin and his gang of 5, hoping to get somewhere deserted before they caught him.

He came to a stop near an alley, catching his breath and looking behind him. His pursuers were only a few blocks away, tough they were catching up fast. Sighing, he ran into the alley and turned right, running along Magnolia Crescent. A few rows of abnormally identical houses later, he came to an intersection and turned left, running towards the park in the middle of the neighbourhood. Several minutes later, he came to a stop near the playground, sitting down on one of the swings and waiting for his tormentors.

Two minutes later, the gang came running onto the playground, panting heavily and trying to catch their breath, while his cousin was lagging behind and seemed about ready to pass out.

„Freak! We got you now! ...there's nowhere to run now, heh? C-come on Pierce, Mike, get him!", shouted his cousin Dudley. Pierce Polkiss, a thin and scrawny boy, and Mike Roberts, an obscenely heavyweighed figure, though coming nowhere near the league of the gangs leader, grabbed Hadrian before he could dodge the arms, and twisted his arms behind his back. Dudley took a few panting steps towards his favourite target, and clenched his fists.

„You're so screwed, Potter. You can't keep running all day long." After he said that, he punched Hadrian in the gut as his breath was forced out of his lungs. He winced. The two boys holding onto his arms held him upright, and his cousin continued punching and kicking him. At some point, Pierce and Mike dropped Hadrian on the ground, and after that the whole gang started kicking and punching him, occasionally throwing stones, the boy crossing his arms over his head to protect himself. The beating lasted only a few minutes, his cousin Dudley collapsing on the ground, seemingly unable to get up, having wasted all his breath on Hadrian. Said boy uncurled himself and stood up slowly, his face, arms and legs covered in bruises and a few gashes at the places were the stones had hit him. Hadrian twisted his neck, making it crack a few times.

„My turn, Big D", he said, and stared into his cousins eyes with pure hatred. The gang surrounding them laughed, mocking him. Then, a sudden pressure lay itself on their ears, his cousin wincing and rubbing between his eyes. Hadrian snarled, and the pressure increased, the air cracking and the other gang members starting to wince in pain. A few blocks down, a dog started to bark and whine. The pressure continued to increase, and a slight buzzing sound started to worm its way into their heads as they started to ache and the boys pressed their hands to their ears.

„S-stop it, you freak, what the hell a-are you doing?!", groaned his cousin. Then, all five boys screamed out in pain as their ears started to bleed. One by one they dropped to the ground and continued writhing around, all the while groaning and his cousin screaming in pain, pressing their hands to their heads in a vain attempt to stop it.

„That is to teach you a lesson, fuckers.", sneered Hadrian, and in the blink of an eye, the pressure and buzzing disappeared. The boys were left groaning and crying on the ground, unable to stand up and make their way out of the park. A few seconds passed, and then Hadrian said: „Are you going to move your goddamn asses now?" The boys groaned and staggered to their feet. Dudley looked at his cousin with pure fear in his eyes, then turned around and started swaying out of the park, his gang following, still not removing their hands from their heads. Satisfied that he had done what he wanted to, he realized that his actions today would have severe consequences. His uncle would surely take out his knife again. Or maybe kick him all over the house, he hadn't done that in a surprisingly long time. However, he couldn't care less now, when he noticed two pairs of eyes watching him from the shades of a tree at the edge of the park.

 _Near Magnolia Crescent, Little Whinging, Surrey – London_

06/22/1990, 02:44 pm

A boy and a girl sitting in the shade of a tree were watching a boy with black hair run into the park and sit down on one of the swings, seemingly not noticing them. He was dressed in ragged and dirty clothes several sizes too big for him, with washed out colours and quite a few holes and rips in it. Two minutes later a group consisting of 5 boys came running into the park, panting heavily and mocking and teasing the boy sitting on the swing. A few unclear words were exchanged, and the two children silently watched as the boy got kicked and punched on the ground. Not long after the boy stood up and said something to the figures. After that, a sudden pressure laid itself on their ears and the children winced in discomfort. A snake poked its head out of the girls sleeve, hissing its dislike for the group of people several dozen feet away from them and bemoaning its aching head.

:-: _Would you stop babbling already you damned reptile?_ :-: hissed the boy, and the snake sent a glare his way, but slithered into the girls sleeve nonetheless, all the while mumbling something about idiotic humans and their disrespect for fellow beings. „Would you two shut up, I'm trying to think here, you know?", said the girl in an annoyed tone, as she continued to watch the boy in morbid curiosity as he made his tormentors suffer. They were lying on the ground by now, gripping their heads in their hands and groaning and crying in pain. A few seconds later, the annoying buzzing in their heads stopped and the pressure on their ears decreased, and they saw the boy saying something to the gang, at which they scrambled to their feet and staggered out of the park.

„Should we go talk to him?", asked the girl the boy sitting next to her, not turning to him but continuing to watch the other boy in the park. Just as the boy was about to answer, the black haired boy snapped his eyes towards them and stared at them. Then he narrowed his eyes. „Yes, I definitely think we should go and talk to him. Seems he's different, just like us then, huh?", the boy said to the girl, and as one, they stood up and made their way over to the boy standing on the playground. As they got closer, they noticed that the boy had dark green eyes with specks of grey in them, and several scars were covering his body. One was on his right cheek bone, coming dangerously close to his eye. Another was running across his left bicep and onto his forearm.

„Hello.", said the boy standing next to the girl, and watched as the other boys eyes narrowed suspiciously. „We would like to introduce ourselves, you know? Out of common courtesy so to speak.", he continued with a feral grin. „My name is Aries Arcturus Black, and this is my sister, Chione Aquilla Black. We're twins."

 _Near Magnolia Crescent, Little Whinging, Surrey – London_

06/22/1990, 02:45 pm

As Hadrian watched the boy and the girl walk towards him, he finally noticed their… rather unique looks. The boy was dressed in worn grey trousers and a slightly baggy shirt. He had black hair with a red tinge to it, and his eyes were indeed very unusual. His left eye was a deep rich red, while his left eye was a vibrant violet. He had a scar running across his left eyebrow, and a not fully healed gash on his right forearm. The girl had hair as white as snow, purple streaks running through it. Her eyes were just as mismatched as her brothers: her left eye was an onyx black, seemingly absorbing any light that fell on it, while her right was the same vivid violet as her companions. She looked rather bored and disinterested in him, tough Hadrian was sure it was just a facade. She was wearing a black skirt that went down to her mid thigh and a long sleeved white shirt. He noticed a strange distortion on her left forearm, but couldn't be too sure. She had a scar on her left ankle and another that went up her right tigh and disappeared under her skirt.

„Hello.", said the boy standing next to the girl, and Hadrian narrowed his eyes suspiciously. „We would like to introduce ourselves, you know? Out of common courtesy so to speak.", he continued with a feral grin. „My name is Aries Arcturus Black, and this is my sister Chione Aquilla Black. We're twins."

„Nice to meet you, I guess.", Hadrian answered with a bit of hesitation. Something didn't seem right about them, and they had obviously seen what he had done to his cousin and his gang.

„My name is Hadrian Remus Potter." Hadrian.

„So, I guess we should talk, right Harry?", asked Chione.

„Don't you dare call me that!", growled Hadrian. He was becoming annoyed with them.

„Uhh, a feisty one aren't we? Well...", Chione continued, seemingly looking bored as she summoned a few sticks to her hand, while twirling a strand of her hair in the other. „You seem to be just like us." She grinned at him, enjoying his look of confusion.

„Can you… do other things?", Hadrian asked slowly, not sure if he should trust the sibliings in front of him. „Like teleport yourself, or make things float, or cause others pain?", he continued.

„Why, yes, of course, and quite a few other things, Hadrian. We can talk to snakes too, if you must know. We've decided to let you into our little two person group. I think it'd be good for you to have a few friends, you know? You seem lonely.", said Chione, all in one breath.

„Yes, Hadrian. We think we should work together from now on. You are different, just like us, after all. And weirdos hold together, don't they?", Aries asked with a slight twist to his lips. „Agreed.", said Hadrian, honestly hoping to get to know the two other children better. They were right after all: they were different.

Months passed, and summer turned into autumn. The three children got to know each other better, and bit by bit a budding friendship started forming between them. They didn't talk much about their home life, but Hadrian, having followed the twins after one of their daily meetings, got to know that they lived in an orphanage near the outskirts of London. It went by the name of 'Wool's Orphanage', and was rundown and definitely needed to be renovated. The building emitted a dreary and depressing aura, and the children Hadrian saw didn't seem at all happy about being there.

Hadrian was sure that Aries and Chione knew where he lived and what his living conditions were like, but he didn't bother asking them. It got obvious to him that they knew he had followed them a few times, and they didn't seem to bothered about it.

They practived their powers, as the children called it, and the twins helped Hadrian a few times to get rid of his cousin and his gang. They found out that Hadrian could talk to snakes too, and they let him talk with their snake to let him practice. They knew that they would be targeted by the boys in Dudleys gang, and that their reputation would worsen once the rumours of them helping the no good freak boy of Surrey reached the Matrons ears at their orphanage. But they didn't care, as they rarely spent any time at the orphanage, staying only long enough to eat the meager breakfast they were given and returning only late in the evening.

 _Surrey – London_

 _10/13/1990, 10:56 pm_

Hadrian wandered the streets of Surrey, having had the rare luck to escape one of his uncles drunken rages. His uncle had been denied promotion earlier that day, with him having been working particularly hard as of lately. Working hard, of course, meant that he had been bribing more than usual for the past months, hoping to get his co-workers to vote for the promotion Uncle Vernon had been aiming at for three years now.

It was cold outside, very much so, and Hadrian was freezing to the bones. He was wearing a thin shirt, baggy trousers and worn boots with holes in them that had belonged to his cousin once upon a time. He didn't have a coat or jacket, but he didn't care too much if it meant that he could spent his time outside and away from his relatives. His aunt had taken his cousin to the cinema a few hours ago and they would be returning soon, but they wouldn't notice him being gone. He had locked his cupboard from the outside before he had left, and nobody bothered checking in on him except his uncle, when he dragged him out of the tiny and uncomfortable space to deliver him another beating. His uncle was surely passed out by now, having started ranting and shouting – according to the watch with the cracked screen Hadrian had - about two hours ago.

Hadrian was on his way to the orphanage his friends lived in, wanting to pay them a visit and spent the night with them, before having to return home early in order to get started on his daily chores. He had spent quite a few nights with them, often climbing into their room on the first floor through the window in the middle of the night. Normally, the rooms were sorted by gender, but siblings were allowed to stay together.

Half an hour later, he finally arrived at the orphanage. Aries and Chione were already waiting for him, as he had told them that his uncle was going to be drunk again that night. Together they started walking towards their favorite place – a small cave that could be accessed through the trunk of a hollow tree. Chione and Aries had found it when they were eight; the orphanage children and the Matron had been on their yearly camping trip, where they would stay for two days and return to the orphanage. It was only a few miles away, so it didn't take them long to get there.

When they arrived, it was already past midnight, and they settled into the trunk were they had carved out – over the course of many days – small seats to be able to sit comfortably.

„You have another cut on your tigh", said Hadrian worriedly, as he noticed the gash on Chiones leg were her skirt had ridden up. „It's nothing, Hadrian. Just Michael being an asshole again.", she answered with a roll of her eyes. „Not even Aries bugs me as much as you do, and he's around constantly.", she proceeded. „Hey! I'm your brother, I'm supposed to be like that.", Aries said somewhat indignantly. Hadrian snickered."Stop laughing you ass!", Aries complained. „Ah, whatever.", Hadrian said, and with a sigh leaned into Chiones shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes, before they all started shivering. „It's real cold out here, should we go inside?", Aries asked suddenly, and after the other two nodded, he rose up and made his way to the opening in the trunk. They all clambered inside one after the other, and made their way down the steep hole in the ground into the small cave. They had placed several candles in there, along with a stash of matches to light them and a few blankets to keep them warm. After they had lit the candles and found a comfortable place to lie down, they snuggled into the old blankets and started dozing off.

Unbeknownst to them, there was a dark silhouette hovering in the opening to the cave, watching them with contemplating, crimson eyes. A few moments later, it vanished into the night, leaving behind only a faint trail of dark tendrils, swirling in the air and disappearing slowly.

 _ **A/N: **_**So, as you may have noticed, there are quite a lot of changes. I know that the hollow tree with the cave underneath is near the sea and nowhere near London or Wool's Orphanage. Additionaly, Wool's is not in London (at least as far as I know), but I decided to change a few locations – these will not be the only changes – to give the story a bit of background. I hope you liked the first chapter. I'd appreciate it if you would comment on the story, so I can notice my mistakes and try to make it better next time.** **Until then, have a good day, fellas.**

 **AATR out.**


	2. Apprentices

{-\\_°_°_°_/-}

 **Chapter 2:**

 _ **Apprenticeship**_

 _'_ _toughts_ _'_

"speech"

 _:-:parseltongue_ _:-:_

 _ **A/N: The world of Harry Potter solely belongs to J.K. Rowling, Jack Thorne, Bloomsbury, Scholastic Press and Warner Bros. Pictures.**_

 _'Unbeknownst to them, there was a dark silhouette hovering in the opening to the cave, watching them with contemplating, crimson eyes. A few moments later, it vanished into the night, leaving behind only a faint trail of dark tendrils, swirling in the air and disappearing slowly.'_

 _Surrey – London_

 _10/13/1990, 05:08 am_

Hadrian yawned as he was woken up by the faint trails of sunshine shining trough the opening in the tree, blinking as the rays hit his face and blinded him. With a look at his watch he confirmed that he had woken up quite a bit before the alarm he had installed in the watch would normally wake him. With a sigh he snuggled into the blankets again, wrapping his arms around Chione and pulling her close to him to keep her warm. Since the first time they had slept like that they had been in the same position. Hadrians arms wrapped around Chione from behind, while Chione hugged her brother. After many protests from her they had agreed to let Chione sleep in the middle, giving her as much warmth as possible to keep her warm during the rapidly cooling nights. He dozed off again for a few minutes, and when he next woke up, it was almost time to wake his friends. He had more than enough time to return to Privet Drive, as the Dursleys only started waking up at 07:00 am.

It took Hadrian a few minutes to wake the siblings, because altough Chione was a light sleeper, her brother slept like a log and would only budge if someone started shaking him rigorously. After they had readied themselves and put the blankets and candles away, they made their way out of the tree and into the light. Hadrian made his way back to the orphanage with his friends, and bade them goodbye for the time being; they would be seeing each other again later that day after all. With a sigh, he started the long walk back to the midst of Surrey, bracing himself for the next beating and exhausting day of work at his relatives home.

 _Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey – London_

10/13/1990, 03:23 pm

Chione, Aries and Hadrian had agreed to meet at Privet Drive, from where they would go to the nearby forest to practice their skills. Hadrian had just finished his chores, having been working in the garden, collecting the leaves that had fallen from the trees and dumping them near the shed the Dursleys had built a few years ago. Chione was wearing a shirt and skinny jeans, along with a thin jacket. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbowes, exposing her scarred forearms. Hadrian had overreacted the first time he saw the scars covering her arms, but Chione told him not to worry too much about it and that she would get better. There were cuts all over her wrists up to her elbowes, some of them relatively new. Hadrian and Aries worried about her and where not at all happy with what she did to herself, but they knew she had her reasons. Aries knew why she did what she did, and the memory still haunted even him in his dreams sometimes. He didn't like thinking about it, and he could only imagine what it was like for his sister. Hadrian still didn't know the exact circumstances, but the siblings decided they would tell him sometime in the future.

As they reached a large clearing, their trousers and boots were dirty and muddied, as it had rained all throughout the day and the rain had only stopped a few hours ago.

The clearing bore witness to many of their training sessions; the trees were scarred and branches were lying scattered all throughout the clearing. It had been one of Chiones most satisfying attempts of creating a blast of power that could destroy everything in five meter radius. The children didn't know it yet, but later that day they would get a proposition that they could't possibly deny. The shade that had watched them the day before had been following the twins, and had taken up positions behind one of trees, blending into the shadows. It was curious as to what the children could do, as it had witnessed all three of them talking to their snake quite a few times and wanted to know what else they could do. As it watched the devastation of the clearing the children now stood in, it was impressed. ' _Nowhere near what I could accomplish of course, but for such little brats this is quite something._ _'_ , it tought. It had tried to find out more about them, but to its surprise, they had developed basic Occlumency shields, something the shade could not breach in its current form. It only knew that Aries and Chione were siblings, and that the other boy was called Hadrian. From what it knew, the siblings could very well be Blacks, but then again, what would someone from such a noble bloodline be doing in a filthy and rundown orphanage? But what if… no, that was impossible. ' _I wonder if I should… yes, that could be. I would have to teach them quite a bit before their first year at Hogwarts, but that can be easily done. Yes, I shall do my best to teach them as much as I can. So much potencial; they would proove invaluable if on my side when I rise once more.'_ The shades toughtswhere interrupted when the children started their exercises.

Hadrian was standing in the clearing, surveying his surroundings and analazing them. His eyes snapped to a spot behind him as he turned around and focused on a spot behind the trees. He waved his right hand and on the spot he had been looking at, there was now a humanoid dummy, consisting of branches and leaves. He started throwing invisible blast of power from his hands, then disappeared and reappeared several meters to the right. This continued for several minutes, with Hadrian teleporting every few seconds and immediately starting to throw his blast of power on the dummy until nothing but smoking and charred branches remained. By the end of it, he looked exhausted, tough that could be because of the sprained ankle he had received from the daily beating his uncle bestowed upon him.

' _Offensive magic… and powerful too_ ; _I wonder what he could accomplish with a wand in his hand… I'll have to wait and see, it seems._ _'_

Now Chione was stood in the middle of the clearing, eyes closed and concentrating. Several minutes passed like that, when suddenly a fox came into clearing with its eyes the exact same as Chiones. It started jumping and running eratically, running throughout the clearing. Then the fox walked up to Chione, bowed to her and sat down while facing her. Immediately after that, the foxes eyes returned to their normal shade of brown, as Chione broke her concentration and opened her eyes, and it left as soon as it had regained its bearings.

' _Possession? I must admit I'm impressed…_ _For someone so young to be able to possess someone, let alone an animal of that size…_ _She certainly is powerful, tough her proficiency clearly lies elsewhere than Hadrians._ _I wonder what Aries will accomplish. Seems that all three of them work as a team, so maybe… maybe he would take the defensive site, with Hadrian being offensive and Chione being a distant fighter; she would undoubt_ _e_ _tly be proficient with the Imperius. Just like_ _my dear_ _Bella._ _My most faithful…_ '

After Chione was done, Aries walked to the same spot the others had been standing at, and took a defensive stance, with his right leg placed behind him.

He raised both arms with the palms outstretched and pointing forwards. A blue-ish stream escaped his hands and formed a two by two foot shield before him. He closed his eyes and directed his magic into his hands, where he stretched them out into two different directions, all the while maintaining the now seperate shields. He poured more magic into his hands, and the shields grew in diameter and started shining with a green-ish hue. He concentrated again, and while maintaining the shields, a third one of the same size formed behind him. He held those shields for several minutes, when beads of sweat started forming on his forehead. He breathed out through the mouth, and suddenly a layer of magic the exact same as the shields started covering his body from toe to head. The shields he was maintaining until then started flickering, but did not fade; with his eyesbrows furrowed the same shields formed around his friends, covering them in a greenish hue. It only lasted a few seconds, when the shields flickered out of existence and Aries nearly collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. „Fuck. I'll have to work on that. Uh.", he murmured as he sat down on the spot and wiped his forehead. His friend and sister walked towards him, and Chione enveloped him in a hug, saying „Don't worry, it was much better than last time, right? They faded out existence almost immediately when you formed the shield around yourself. With enough training you'll be able to hold them up almost effortlessly, you'll see."

„I sure hope so. It's getting annoying, failing every time, you know?", he answered as he lay down on the ground and closed his eyes. Hadrian sat down next to him, and started talking to their snake that was wrapped around his bicep.

 _:-:So, are we worthy of thou attention now, pesky animal?:-:,_ he asked jokingly, purposely talking in Old English to annoy the snake. _:-:Stop calling me like that, Master! My name is Medusa, and you will call me by my name, understood? And yes, you have proven worthy of my friendship today, Speakers.:-: :-:You and your worthiness… you think way too highly of yourself, you slithery snake.:-: :-:Shut it! I told you to adress me by my name, and you shall not insult me further or I might just bite you accidentally, human child.:-:_

 _:-:Pff, as if_ you _would hurt us! We are way too precious for you, Medusa.:-:,_ Aries said lightly. _:-:You wish, Master:-:_

Their banter was interrupted as Aries hushed them. „Shh. I think there's something somewhere around the clearing. I can feel it." „Oh shit. Shit. Let it not be the Dursleys or Jackson, please, please!", pleaded Chione as she looked around the clearing frantically. Suddenly, Aries eyes snapped to a spot on the right to them, looking into the shadows, directly into the eyes of the shade that had been observing them. His friends followed his gaze, but could not make out anything. Aries eyes narrowed as he spoke. „Show yourself or you will regret it. Now."

 _Surrounding Forest, Little Whinging, Surrey – London_

10/13/1990, 04:14 pm

„Show yourself or you will regret it. Now." The shade was distincly impressed that Aries had managed to locate it. ' _Well, looks like this my clue.'_ , it tought. With that tought, it moved from behind the shadows into the clearing slowly, observing the childrens reactions. Hadrian was standing now, hands raised and ready to strike. Chione was slowly standing up, watching the shade with calculating eyes. Aries had taken his defensive stance again, and although he was still exhausted from his earlies exercises, he hoped he could still form a shield to protect them from the thing approaching them, however small it may be. The shade stopped three feet before them, and hovered there, seemingly waiting for something. „What are you? Do you have a name?", Chione asked slowly, waiting for the thing to answer. ' _"Why, of course I have a name, child. As to for what I am, I am but a mere shadow of what I once was._ ', the shade tought. The children startled as they heard the words being spoken, not out loud, but in their heads. ' _While I cannot breach their Shields, I can still project my toughts to the forefront of their minds, if I wish to do so. A particularly useful skill, it seems._ ', it tought to itself.

„Stop it, how are you doing that? Can you not talk? And you still did not answer my earlier question, Shade.", Chione continued.

' _Ah, but I did answer your question. You asked me if I had a name, and I told you that I do indeed have one. You never asked me to reveal my name particularly. But first, you are going to tell me your full names, Chione, and then we shall see._ '

Chione bristled as she heard her name being spoken, but recovered quickly. „Fine then. Boys, introduce yourself to that thing. Maybe it will tell us more after that. My name is Chione Aquilla Black." The shade hmmed in contemplation, the weels in its head turning. How could a Black live in a dump such as Wool's Orphanage. It had spent its childhood there, and it remembered the horrors that had happened to it only too clearly.

„My name is Aries Arcturus Black, and this is my friend Hadrian Remus Potter. Do _not_ call him Harry." The shadow sneered and narrowed its eyes as it heard Hadrians full name.

'You! _You are the reason I am what I am now! I should kill you on the spot for your mere existence!_ ', it sneered. Hadrian bristled in anger, and retorted. „Excuse me?! I don't fucking know you, I see you for the first time, and you dare say that I am responsible for you being whatever you are right now?" The shade sneered again, but calmed down a bit after it realized that Hadrian spoke the truth. ' _You shall respect your betters, boy. You are nothing compared to me!_ ' Chione snorted. ' _How dare you, you insolent brats! You are but mere insects compared to my power!_ ' „Fine then, tell us your name. How are we supposed to adress you? As Mr. Shade?", Aries said. The shade chose to ignore the blatant disrespect.

' _No. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle_ _and I am Lord Voldemprt._ _I am the greatest Dark Lord of the past four centuries. You will adress me as 'My Lord', or you shall suffer the consequences._ '

„We are going to call you by your name, Tom. You sure as hell are not our Lord.", Chione said. All of a sudden, the newly introduced Dark Lord vanished, and several seconds later, a large black wolf made its way into the clearing, its eyes a menacing crimson, a growl on its lips. ' _I could teach you so much that your heads will start to spin. I could make you bow to my will with a mere tought. I could torture you into insanity with a twist of my hands._ _I could kill you on the spot, if only I had a suitable body._ _You will adress me as 'My Lord', and you shall be rewarded with power and knowledge. I will tell you magnificent tales of a_ _world_ _long forgotten by mankind,_ _I will teach you how to make your opponents tremble in fear and terror at the mere mention of your names._ _I will teach_ _everything I know_ _. Together, the three of you will be unstoppable, you will be feared, you will be recognized everywhere you go._ _You will be my Apprentices, and you will listen to me. In the end,_ _you will be rewarded_ _for your loyalty._ _'_

The three children looked at the wolf with contemplating eyes, then at each other. Together, they sank to their knees and bowed their heads. „As you wish, My Lord", they spoke as one.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Soo! Quite a bit happened this chapter, and I finally managed to integrate a few elements I wanted to have in this chapter. The Dark Lord revealed himself, and the three children are now his Apprentices. What will happen now? What an impression will they make on the Dark Lord, and how will they enter Hogwarts? You'll see in the coming chapters.**

 **As always, reviews and follows are appreciated. Have a nice day, fellas.**

 **AATR out.**


End file.
